percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Happiness comes with a price (Wiki contest: March 2013)
This story was written for the Percy Jackson FanFiction Wiki writing Contest Theme: The theme of this contest is: alone. This does not necessarily mean that they have to be physically isolated from all humanity. You can interpret it however you like. As with any theme chosen for these contests, the possibilities are endless, so open your mind and find your inspiration! Characters (Pictures Included): Juliet Fox: Daughter of Aphrodite Maya Grace: Daughter of Aphrodite Juliet Fox.png|Juliet Fox Maya Grace.png|Maya Grace Dominic Zander.png|Dominic Zander Justin Roderick.png|Justin Roderick Dominic Zander: Son of Apollo Justin Roderick: Son of Demeter Story: Chapter 1 Juliet woke up to a bright morning in the Aphrodite cabin, she turned her head a let out a muffled scream. “Hey Juliet!” A boy the age of 15 said to Juliet, she sighed and got out of her bed in her Panda Pjs. “Dominic! You scared the heck out of me! What are you even doing here so early?” She asked and Dominic smiled, he grabbed her wrist and ran outside with her and to the small stage that was just outside the woods and far away from any buildings in the camp. “Dominic! What are you doing?” She asked and he grinned at her, he stopped in front of the first bleacher closest to the stage and made Juliet sit down. “Dominic answer me-” She was cut off by Dominic, he put his hand over her mouth and put his finger up to his lips. He then ran off behind the stage and Juliet was thinking of leaving. Then music started playing, it wasn't very loud. Only loud enough for Juliet to hear. Juliet knew the song almost right away, she couldn't help but grin. Then Dominic appeared on stage dressed in a black tux with sunglasses, he snapped his fingers and the sky dimmed and stage lights turned on. He started singing the song, his voice sounded just like the singer. (You should listen to the song. It would be better while reading it. Song: Cooler than me) “If I could write you a song And make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't. You think you're cooler than me. You got designer shades, Just to hide your face And you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say "Hey" Or remember my name. And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me. You got your high brow, Shoes on your feet, And you wear them around Like they ain't. But you don't know the way that you look, When your steps make that much noise. Shh I got you all figured out, You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are Who do you think that you are? If I could write you a song And make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't. You think you're cooler than me. You got designer shades Just to hide your face And you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say "Hey" Or remember my name. It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me. You got your high brow, Switch in your walk, And you don't even look when you pass by. But you don't know the way that you look When your steps make that much noise. Shh. I got you all figured out, You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are Who do you think that you are? Cause it sure seems (cause it sure seems) You got no doubts (that you got no doubts) But we all see (we all see) You got your head in the clouds If I could write you a song And make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't. You think you're cooler than me. You got designer shades, Just to hide your face And you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say "Hey" Or remember my name. It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.” He sung and finished with a jump off the stage and landing right in front of Juliet with a single rose. “Happy Birthday Juliet!” He said and handed her the rose, she stood up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Dominic! That was so great! Thanks so much.” She said and Dominic smiled, the sky returned to normal and the stage lights and Dominic's tux disappeared also, leaving him in his normal jeans and t-shirt look. “Shall we go to breakfast Birthday Queen?” He asked and she nodded and linked her arm with his and they both let out a laugh and headed over to the dining hall. Chapter 2 After Breakfast Dominic went to Archery while Juliet went to Pegasus riding. Juliet was cleaning off her Pegasus, Ace. When Maya walked in holding hands with her boy friend Justin. “Her Juliet.” Maya said and Juliet said a very low Hi back to Maya. “I see it's your birthday today, What did you do so far?” Maya asked and Juliet told her, except for what Dominic did. Maya glanced at Juliet's pocket and saw the rose, Maya grinned but then the grin faded. Juliet was mad at herself for not putting the rose in the cabin. “I see you got a rose, from Dominic I believe?” Maya asked and Juliet's eyes widened, Maya grinned. “Happy Birthday Juliet!” Maya said and grabbed the rose out of Juliet's pocket and then pushed her into the water barrel and left laughing. “I hate you Maya.” Juliet said as she climbed out of the water barrel and walked off to the showers. Juliet finished taking a nice long warm bath and dried off and slipped on her favorite pair of shorts and shoes with a nice short sleeved blouse. She exited the bath house and ran into Maya. “Hey Juliet! I wanted to see you about something.” Maya said and Juliet had no idea what Maya could be talking about. “What.” Juliet said and Maya grinned, she snapped her fingers and from behind her Justin and ''Dominic walked out and stood by her side holding her hands. Juliet was shocked and couldn't believe it, tears formed in her eyes when she saw Dominic. “Maya how could you!” Juliet said and Maya smiled. “Because ''Juliet, ''I have the power of Charm Speak. And since I have it the most strongest I can use it however I like. And I thought Dominic was cute, so therefor I made him my boyfriend! Ta ta!” Maya replied and left with Dominic and Justin. Juliet was hurt and tears streaked down her cheeks, she ran to her cabin skipping dinner and music night. Chapter 3 Juliet was in her bed at the far end of the cabin away from everyone else, they were all laughing and talking. Maya was sitting at her vanity having the younger Aphrodite children doing her hair. Juliet was so filled with anger when she saw Maya that she got out of her bed and stormed over to Maya. “Hi Juliet, come to help the slaves do my hair?” Maya asked and Juliet's face was red with anger. The younger kids backed away and Maya turned to face Juliet. “You had no right to take Dominic away from me!” Juliet yelled and Maya stood up, Maya was at ''least ''a foot taller then Juliet, and older to. Her powers were more better then Juliet's and she was more skilled. But Juliet had a better heart than Maya. “I did to deary, he wasn't even your boyfriend any way. And he wasn't much of a ''friend ''anyway. So go away alright?” Maya said and Juliet couldn't keep her anger in anymore. She grabbed Maya's neck and picked her up off the ground, the other children started screaming and Juliet faced them all. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was white, she must of looked like a demon. “''Anyone leaves and they die!” ''Juliet yelled and they all shut up and sat down on the floor. Juliet faced Maya and in Maya's eyes she was full of fear. “''Maya, you are ''not ''a worthy daughter of Aphrodite. And for that, I am cursing you with the most powerful curse Aphrodite has to offer. Never again shall any man love you, and you will never be able to be beautiful again.” ''Juliet said and let go of Maya, she fell to the ground and looked at Juliet with horror, then Maya's hair became dark gray and her eyes became black as night. Her skin became pale and her lips became chapped. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and screamed with horror and then fainted. Juliet returned to normal and looked at the other children, they were staring at her in horror and even the littlest kids were holding on the older ones so tight that Juliet couldn't believe what she had done. Chapter 4 Two years had past since that day, and ever since then Juliet was moved to the big house living in the attic. She went to the activities and trainings like the other campers. But no one looked at her or even talked to her. They stayed away and never got within 3 feet of her. Even Dominic had stopped talking to her, he wouldn't even look at her and if he did he would shake his head and walk away. Juliet was 17 now and felt empty and ''alone. ''She wanted to run away and never look back, she even wanted to take her own life. She sat on the edge of the dock, kicking her feet in the water. She knew she couldn't swim, but she didn't care. At least if she was dead then she wouldn't suffer anymore, no one would look at her and call her names. And maybe she could even make friends in the underworld. And the most important to her was she wouldn't be ''alone ''anymore. She inched closer every minute, now her feet were all the way into the water and she was starting to feel like she was going to fall. She took one last look back at camp, kids were walking around laughing and talking to each other. Chiron was helping another kid with Archery while other people were helping the younger kids. “Good bye Dominic. You'll be the only thing I miss.” She said and pushed herself off the dock, she took a deep breath and hit the water going completely under. She held her breath and floated down and down, deeper and darker the water got. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, she let out the breath and tried to take another one. But water filled her mouth. She tried to push up but she was too deep under water and she couldn't swim. Then everything started getting dark, her head felt like it was spinning and she felt her lungs and heart stop. Just before she drifted off, a face appeared in front of her and she heard the faintest sound. “Juliet. . . .” Then she closed her eyes and drifted off. . . Chapter 5 She opened her eyes and was in a bed, her head was bandaged and she had a mask on pumping air into her lungs. She looked around and saw that no one else was in the room, she was ''alone. '' She looked up at the roof and saw that it was black, pure pitch black. “Glad you're awake Juliet!” She heard and looked to her left, a man no older than 21 was standing next to her bed, he wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Blue jeans and was wearing boots. He had dark brown hair that was shaggy and chocolate brown eyes with deep circles under is eyes, he had pale skin and had his arms crossed. On his finger he wore a skull ring. “Who. Are you?” Juliet manged to choke out, the man grinned down at her. “I am Nico Di Angelo! The sword trainer here at Camp Half-Blood, I was swimming in the lake when I saw you push yourself off the dock, I waited for you to come up but you never did. So I swam over to where you fell in, dove down. And brought you back up, you looked horrible and so I brought you here to the infirmary. Then you woke up.” He replied and Juliet let out a sigh. “Are you not great full I saved your life?” He asked and Juliet shook her head. “No I'm not. I hate my life, no one likes me at all. Ever since I was 15, ever since that day. Everyone ignores me, no one looks at me talks to me. No one would even care if I was alive ''or ''dead. I just feel so ''alone.” ''She replied and Nico nodded. “Juliet.” She said in a firm serious voice. “I know how you feel, I was only 10 when my sister left me to join the Hunter's of Artemis. I felt so ''alone. ''I didn't think anyone cared about me. But that wasn't true, I met a lot of people who cared deeply for me, and they even risked their lives for me. Sadly, two people were lost forever in the depths of Tartarus. But I knew that they really did care about me. And that even though I felt ''alone. ''I wasn't” He said and Juliet had nothing to say. Nico handed her a ring that had a rose on it and winked at her. “Use it wisely, it only has one use.” He said and walked away, Juliet stared at the ring and then slipped it on her finger. Chapter 6 Juliet had recovered perfectly, her lungs were better and she didn't have any problems. Juliet thought about the ring that Nico had given her, she kept thinking about what he had said. Juliet hit someone and fell back onto her back, she groaned and sat up. She opened her eyes and stared at the face of Dominic. “Dominic.” She said and his eyes were wide open. He quickly stood up and Juliet did also, she went to speak but he quickly walked off. “Dominic please wait!” She yelled for him but he didn't look back and walked off leaving her ''alone. '' “Mother.” Juliet pleaded, she hoped her mother cared for her. Because this was the only chance she had. “Please help me. I want Dominic to be my friend again, I need him. . . I ''love him.” She said and felt the ring on her finger get warm, she pulled it off and tapped it with her thumb. The rose bloomed and inside was a small pendant, it was about the side of a thumb and as wide as a Ipod Shuffle. But what was on the pendant made Juliet almost cry, it was a picture of Dominic and Juliet when they were only 12, he had taken her to the lake and they were sitting on a blanket. He had made a picnic and had given her a necklace that had a golden rose on the end. Then he kissed her on the cheek, and the picture was that moment. When he kissed her on the cheek. She turned it over and gasped, more tears rolled down her face. On the back was a small sentence that read: ''“ Juliet, I am sorry for everything. Please forgive me and let us be friends again. -Dominic.” ''She couldn't believe that Dominic did really care for her. She put the pendant in her pocket and put the ring back on and walked back to the Big house. . . Chapter 7 She sat on the porch of the Big house and thought about the pendant, she wondered why her mother had sent that to her. It made Juliet feel cared for, but also reminded her that she was still ''alone. '' She built up enough courage to do what she couldn't do before, she stood up and walked off the porch and towards the Apollo cabin. Campers were staring at her and quickly turning and walking away. She walked right up to the door and knocked three times as hard as she could. The door opened and Dominic stood staring at her, he went to close the door but she put her foot in the way and pushed the door open herself. “Dominic. I need to talk.” She said and Dominic hesitated to answer. “A-Alright.” He said and stood in the door way, she pulled out the pendant and showed it to him. Dominic's eyes grew wide and he looked at her. “How. How did you get that?” He asked and she shook her head. “That doesn't matter. What matters is is that you still care for me Dominic, I know you do. You don't want me to suffer anymore. You don't want me to be ''alone ''anymore.” She said and Dominic started to shake is head no, but he stopped him self and hugged Juliet as tight as he could. “Juliet. Please please forgive me for being so careless. I missed you so much. I. I love you.” He said and Juliet hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. “I missed you too Dominic.” She said and smiled even wider. She knew that she wouldn't be ''alone ''ever again. And no one could make her. . . Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Contest: March 2013